tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Link's Survivor
Link's first survivor season began on March 27th, 2012. The series has been ongoing ever since. It's based off of the popular Survivor show where castaways are put onto tribes and voted off of the island, eventually merging into one tribe, fighting for individual immunity and becoming jury members or going to the finals to depend on the jury's vote to win. The series took a 3 month break after the finale of Tocantins in the summer of 2012 (from June to August). Palau followed in September of 2012. Seasons | rowspan="3"|6 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|''Iceland - A Viking Saga'' | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|Askja, Vatnajökull National Park, Iceland | style="text-align:left;background-color:red;"|Egill | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|Leli14 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|ferdinandz | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|TDO88 | rowspan="3"|4-2-1 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|Featured a tribe of veterans against a tribe of rookies, "Fans vs. Favorites" was the title of the season. |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(139,69,19);"|Njall |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:blue;"|Lunastia |- | rowspan="5"|7 | rowspan="5" style="text-align:left;"|''Galapagos'' | rowspan="5" style="text-align:left;"|Pinzon, Galapagos Islands, Ecuador | style="text-align:left;background-color:red;"|Baltra | rowspan="5" style="text-align:left;"|ChilltownBB7 | colspan="2" rowspan="5" style="text-align:left;"|Jakehou97 & losangelesgirl | rowspan="5"|5-1-1 | rowspan="5" style="text-align:left;"|First season to have four tribes. |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:yellow;"|Genovesa |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:blue;"|Pinzon |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:green;"|Rabida |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:black;"|Raztra |- | rowspan="3"|8 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|''Thailand'' | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|Ko Tarutao, Satun Province, Thailand | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(255,79,0);"|Chuay Gahn | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|BlueJays96 | colspan="2" rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|Crazylocobeast | rowspan="3"|4-3 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"| First season were the Sprint Player of the Season vote was limited to members of the Viewers Lounge |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(102,0,153);"|Sook Jai |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(255,0,153);"|Chuay Jai |- | rowspan="4"|9 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|''All-Stars'' | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Hirta, St. Kilda, Scotland | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(165,42,42);"|Conachair | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Leli14 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|BlueJays96 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|ryan5656 | rowspan="4"|5-4-0 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"| First season to feature only returning players. First season to have a two time winner. First season to have two previous winners in the Final 3. |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:orange;"|Gleann Mor |- | style="background-color:blue;text-align:left;"|Hirta |- | style="background-color:purple;text-align:left;"|Fingerlink |- | rowspan="3"|10 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|''Japan'' | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|Ryukyu Islands, Japan | style="text-align:left;background-color:red;"|Miyako | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|Renegade628 | colspan="2" rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|jmain14 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"|5-3 | rowspan="3" style="text-align:left;"| First season not to feature hidden immunity idols. Introduced the Black Vote. |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:purple;"|Tokara |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:black;"|Banzuke |- | rowspan="4"|11 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|''Egypt'' | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Siwa Oasis, Egypt | style="text-align:left;background-color:black;"|Amun | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Gaiaphage | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Black0ut247 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Lemjam6 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|8-0-0 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"| First season to feature previous players as coaches. |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(0,100,0);"|Horus |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:orange;"|Thoth |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(144,238,144);"|Anubis |- | rowspan="4"|12 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|''Alaska '' | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Kobuk Valley National Park, Alaska, USA | style="text-align:left;background-color:black;"|Amarok | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Chastain | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|Waggamuffin | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|pens87 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|4-3-2 | rowspan="4" style="text-align:left;"|First season to begin with only two tribes and after a tribe switch, have three. |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:purple;"|Tuktu |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:navy;"|Nektoralik |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:rgb(197,0,13);"|Juneau |- | rowspan="2"|13 | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|''The Shifting Isles '' | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|Marsh Harbour, Abaco Islands, The Bahamas | style="text-align:left;background-color:green;"|Bimini | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"| | rowspan="2" style="text-align:left;"|Tribes switched after every pre-merge tribal council. |- | style="text-align:left;background-color:purple;"|Mayaguana |} Season Rankings 1. Galapagos 2. All Stars 3. Iceland - Fans vs Favs 4. Pearl Islands 5. Alaska 6. Tocantins 7. Egypt 8. The Amazon 9. Cook Islands 10. Thailand 11. Palau 12. Japan Winner Rankings 1. ChilltownBB7/Sunslicer2 2. Leli14 (All Stars) 3. LoganWorm 4. Gaiaphage 5. Chastain 6. Renegade628 7. Leli14 (Iceland) 8. CK11 9. Epstar 10. Porschefan 11. Bluejays96 Most Individual Immunities 7 - SimvivoRWay 6 - Donosaurus_rex 5 - Hinata0014/Rumtin/Leli14 4 - LoganWorm/Sunslicer2/Jakehou97/Joeker/Gaiaphage 3 - Swimboy101/Bingo21/Porschefan101/ryan5676/jSASSz/Chastain 2 - Epstar59/Survivorfan1111/ItsaMeJack/BlueJays96/Ontario Link's Survivor Favourite Moments Throughout All Stars a poll was conducted to find the favourite moments from the previous 8 seasons: 1st place - Chuay Gahn throwing the challenge in Thailand to take control of the game and the favourites being owned all season in Iceland. 2nd place - Koto self destructs. After never losing a challenge before the merge Koto self destructs at the merge. 3rd place - bigbro vs dono, the series of tribal council at the merge in Galapagos when dono and bigbro were constantly targetting each other and never succedding. Link's Survivor Hall Of Fame Category:Link's Survivor Series